


[Video] Detective Pony

by NakedBee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Total length: about 4 hours, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Vidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: Are you prepared for some crazy fucking pony adventures?(A video version of sonnetstuck's brilliant Detective Pony fanwork)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. A Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonnetstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetstuck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Detective Pony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427119) by [sonnetstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetstuck/pseuds/sonnetstuck). 



> Detective Pony Video Remix Credits:  
> * Detective Pony was originally written by Jeanne Betancourt (<https://www.jeannebetancourt.com>).  
> * The first two pages were altered by Andrew Hussie, pretending to be Dirk Strider (<https://www.homestuck.com/story/4438>).  
> * The rest of the pages were altered by sonnetstuck, also pretending to be Dirk Strider ([Detective Pony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427119)).  
> * The book is read by Duckface as yet another person pretending to be Dirk Strider ([Theatre of Coolty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275858)), and Naked Bee, as Jeanne Betancort, a fourth character who may or may not be Dirk Strider.  
> * This recording was instigated, perpetrated, and assembled by [Naked Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/profile).

Chapter 1 Credits:  
* Music by Naked Bee, based on Beethoven's Turkish March  
* Additional Pupeeteers: Mister Bee, Mizunotic, and Dragon Dawn  
* Credit narration by [spacedhamlet](https://spacedhamlet.tumblr.com/)  
* Pawnee's murals from [Parks and Recreation](https://www.nbc.com/parks-and-recreation/photos/the-murals-of-pioneer-hall/147496)  
* "Brandy" photo from [Gentleman's Military Interest Club](https://gmic.co.uk/topic/54182-photo-of-saxon-oberst-before-the-ww1/)


	2. Screaming Ponies

Chapter 2 Credits:  
* Music by Naked Bee, based on Beethoven's Turkish March  
* "Draw a Cat!" artist: Barbana  
* Additional Pupeeteers: Mister Bee and Dragon Dawn  
* Credit narration by [spacedhamlet](https://spacedhamlet.tumblr.com/)  
* Pawnee's murals from [Parks and Recreation](https://www.nbc.com/parks-and-recreation/photos/the-murals-of-pioneer-hall/147496)  
* "Brandy" photo from [Gentleman's Military Interest Club](https://gmic.co.uk/topic/54182-photo-of-saxon-oberst-before-the-ww1/)  
* Katamari Damacy theme: "Introduction" from Namco's We Love Katamari soundtrack album  
* “Weird moody horse shit” by Alexander Rosetti from the Homestuck [DOTA flash](https://www.homestuck.com/story/4815)  
* Horrorterrors from [[S] Jade: Wake up](https://www.homestuck.com/story/2848).  
* Nikola Tesla statue from the Canadian side of Niagara Falls  
* Tesla/Pigeon romance from [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikola_Tesla) as viewed on 1/14/2020). Tesla stated: "I have been feeding pigeons, thousands of them for years. But there was one, a beautiful bird, pure white with light grey tips on its wings; that one was different. It was a female. I had only to wish and call her and she would come flying to me. I loved that pigeon as a man loves a woman, and she loved me."


	3. Danger!

Music (in chronological order)  
\- Pony Pal theme by Naked Bee, based on Beethoven's "Turkish March"  
\- Roger Miller’s “Whistle Stop” from Disney’s 1973 animated version of Robin Hood  
\- “Hampster Dance” from the internet meme created by Deidre LaCarte, which is a sped-up version of “Whistle Stop”  
\- Longcat theme by Naked Bee, a mashup of Beethoven's "Turkish March" and the melody from “All Star” by Smash Mouth  
  
Credit narration by [spacedhamlet](https://spacedhamlet.tumblr.com/)

Image credits, as viewed in May 2019 at the links listed:  
* Pawnee's murals from [Parks and Recreation](https://www.nbc.com/parks-and-recreation/photos/the-murals-of-pioneer-hall/147496)  
* "Brandy" photo from [Gentleman's Military Interest Club](https://gmic.co.uk/topic/54182-photo-of-saxon-oberst-before-the-ww1/)  
* Sloth photo, remix of [a photo by Henry Alien](https://www.flickr.com/photos/henryalien/2830722126)

Longcat  
\- Longcat [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/longcat)  
\- Longcat snowman [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/34198-longcat)  
\- Longcat bonfire [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/longcat/photos)  
\- Longcat height chart [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/191654-longcat)  
\- Longcats standing in a field [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/longcat/photos)  
\- Longcat Iwo Jima [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/2116-longcat)  
\- Longcat Rampage [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/2115-longcat)  
\- Longcat on the moon [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/longcat/photos)  
\- Longcat Bayeux Tapestry [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/2123-longcat)  
\- Longcat mini buttons by [MrCadavero on etsy](https://www.etsy.com/listing/637568624/longcat-pin-on-punk-buttons-set-of-5)  
\- Longcat plush [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/7476-longcat)  
\- Longcat enamel pin by [nandecolle](https://sg.carousell.com/p/enamel-pins-mystic-messenger-long-cat-117145705/)  
\- Longcat scarf by [Adorkable Delirium](http://adorkabledelirium.storenvy.com/collections/1275090-crochet/products/389910-longcat-scarf)  
\- Longcat neck pillow by [justenjoyinglife on deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/justenjoyinglife/art/Longcat-Neck-Pillow-191689500)  
\- Longcat scarf by [Enza Bird on Ravelry](https://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/longcat-scarf)  
\- Longcat bookmark by [tsurera on deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/tsurera/art/Longcat-inspired-Bookmark-385720017)

Watercooler  
\- Demotivator poster redrawn from Despair, Inc (2005)  
\- Sanspoof alebrije-style cat redrawn from Grim Fandango (1998)  
\- Kittyfloss redrawn from Viva Piñata (2006)  
\- Hampster Dance by Deidre LaCarte (1998)  
\- Composition inspired by Dream Daddy, A Dad Dating Simulator (2017)

Lolcats  
\- "I can has cheezburger?" [unthinking.photography](https://unthinking.photography/articles/the-war-and-peace-of-lolcats)  
\- I Can Has website scroll [cheezburger.com](https://icanhas.cheezburger.com/cats/)  
\- "Monorail Cat" [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/monorail-cat)  
\- "I made you a cookie" [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/i-made-you-a-cookie-but-i-eated-it)  
\- "*giggles*" [cheezburger.com](https://cheezburger.com/9246087424)  
\- "Ah need dis" [cheezburger.com](https://cheezburger.com/template/8457608)  
\- "come play with us human" [cheezburger.com](https://cheezburger.com/8821907968/come-play-with-us-human)  
\- "I are crying cuz" [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Cat_crying_\(Lolcat\).jpg)  
\- "Happy birthday to you" [cheezburger.com](https://cheezburger.com/9246087424)  
\- "We can't stop here." [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/we-cant-stop-here-this-is-bat-country)  
\- "A little more to the left please ..." [cheezburger.com](https://cheezburger.com/template/10240552)  
\- "Im in ur foldur" [flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50018011@N00/483024542)  
\- "I is getting good receptions" [Web Archive of cheezburger.com](https://web.archive.org/web/20070205011553/http://www.icanhascheezburger.com/2007/01/24/i-is-getting-good-receptions/)  
\- "Go on, add a caption." [cheezburger.com](https://cheezburger.com/template/10278275)  
\- "dis my bag" [cheezburger.com](https://cheezburger.com/8966229248/dis-my-bag)  
\- "Kitty has reached ..." [cheezburger.com](https://cheezburger.com/1430153984)  
\- "Invisible bike" [Know Your Meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/invisible-bike)  
\- "Charlie Schmidt's Keyboard Cat!" [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J---aiyznGQ)  
\- "Tax prepairer cat" [cheezburger.com](https://cheezburger.com/template/94319)  
\- "max has always dreamed of ballet" [cheezburger.com](https://cheezburger.com/8822050816/probably-max-has-always-dreamt-of-ballet)  
\- "if it fits, i sits" [cheezburger.com](https://cheezburger.com/9136256768)  
\- "If I fits, I ships!" [dailyhaha.com](http://www.dailyhaha.com/_pics/if_i_fits5792.htm)  
\- "Cuteness.." [cheezburger.com](https://cheezburger.com/template/10237464)  
\- "Now there ia a kitteh ...." [cheezburger.com](https://cheezburger.com/9214113280)  
\- "I are serious cat." [flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/44124483743@N01/533267369/)  
\- tabby kitten [petsworld.in](http://www.petsworld.in/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/funny-cat.jpg)  
\- ginger cat in various poses [amaccho5160 on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/amaccho5160/)  
\- ginger kitten with gun [funnyjunk.com](https://memeworld.funnyjunk.com/pictures/Dont_95c04e_1107674.jpg)  
\- Our pumpkin ate Little Cusco! [imgur](https://imgur.com/BvhxFyI)  
\- Limecat [unthinking.photography](https://unthinking.photography/articles/the-war-and-peace-of-lolcats)

History Cats  
\- "Song of Seikilos" (dancing cats in the style of a Greek vase) by [Betty Guo](http://guobetty.com/blog/2013/11/2/song-of-seikilos)  
\- Lion mosaic, 3rd century, Tunisia [Wikimedia.org](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Mosaic_of_a_lion_in_the_Mus%C3%A9e_National_du_Bardo_in_Tunis_\(3rd_century_AD\).jpg)  
\- Cat with mouse, 14th century, illustrated manuscript Rawl. C. 328 at Bodley Library in Oxford University [medievalists.net](http://www.medievalists.net/2015/08/cat-pics-from-the-middle-ages/)  
\- Jaguar, 16th century, Codex Fejervary Mayer, Aztec [Foundation for the Advancement of Mesoamerican Studies](http://www.famsi.org/research/pohl/jpcodices/fejervary_mayer/img_fm26.html)  
\- "Cat and Sparrows" by Byeon Sang-byeok, 18th century, Joseon Dynasty, Korea [artsandculture.google.com](https://artsandculture.google.com/asset/cat-and-sparrows/hQGvfFii_nBVzA)  
\- Jet pack cat, 16th century, UPenn Ms. Codex 109 [medievalists.net](http://www.medievalists.net/2015/08/cat-pics-from-the-middle-ages/)  
\- "A Dog Barking at the Moon-Cats Under a Rock with Peony" by An Jung-sik, 19th century, Korea [artsandculture.google.com](https://artsandculture.google.com/asset/a-dog-barking-at-the-moon-cats-under-a-rock-with-peony/4QFCAcY7gdcMBg)  
\- Three cats and a mouse from British Library manuscript Harley 4751 [medievalists.net](http://www.medievalists.net/2015/08/cat-pics-from-the-middle-ages/)  
\- Tiger, 18th century, 10th book of the Bhāgavatapurāṇa, Punjab [e-codices - Virtual Manuscript Library of Switzerland](https://www.e-codices.unifr.ch/en/fmb/cb-0701/21r/0/Sequence-2103)  
\- **[Photography]** photographer and camera, carte de visite, 1870s [antiquecameras.net](http://antiquecameras.net/blog/blog87.html)  
\- "What's Delaying My Dinner" by Harry Whittier Frees, 1905 [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Harry_Whittier_Frees_-_What%27s_Delaying_My_Dinner.jpg)  
\- Two kittens on a train by Harry Whittier Frees, 1914 [oldphotoarchive.com](http://oldphotoarchive.com/stories/vintage-photos-pets-cats-dogs-old-photos/5)  
\- Two kittens and a cannon by Harry Whittier Frees, 1914 [considerable.com](https://considerable.com/funny-cat-photos/)  
\- Three kittens and a candle by Harry Whittier Frees, 1914 [considerable.com](https://considerable.com/funny-cat-photos/)  
\- Kitten flying plane by Harry Whittier Frees, 1914 [considerable.com](https://considerable.com/funny-cat-photos/)  
\- Four kittens with yarn by Harry Whittier Frees, 1914 [considerable.com](https://considerable.com/funny-cat-photos/)  
\- Two kittens with birthday cake by Harry Whittier Frees, 1914 [Wikimedia.ord](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:The_birthday_cake.jpg)  
\- Five kittens at table by Harry Whittier Frees, 1914 [considerable.com](https://considerable.com/funny-cat-photos/)  
\- **[Newspaper]** "Newspaper Story" by Encyclopedia Britannica Films, 1950 [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zrf1lMqAATI)  
\- Krazy Kat newspaper comic strip from April 16, 1922 by George Herriman [Comic Strip Library](https://www.comicstriplibrary.org/display/441)  
\- **[Movies]** How You See It (1936) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdJj6TGk0OQ)  
\- Krazy Kat Goes A-Wooing (1916) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1-1pHOHeJA)  
\- Krazy Kat: Bugologist (1916) [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Krazy_Kat_Bugolist_1916)  
\- Felix Trifles with Time (1925) [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/FelixTriflesWithTime1925)  
\- **[Mimeograph]** Heyer Spirit duplicator Demonstration by Sam Keller [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_9YS299J_E)  
\- Reel-to-Reel tape recorder demonstration by Anrey [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=519BUTYyiY4)  
\- Tom and Jerry in Puss Gets the Boot (1940) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jr1qivpnmBU)  
\- **[Television]** Television Manufacturing in America: The Reasons Why (1959) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTN7XI9tIBA)  
\- Dr Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (1971) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jK6l1WJKUU)  
\- **[Photocopier]** Xerox commercial (c1960) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBt6gSGRZ-Y)  
\- Eartha Kitt as Catwoman, from "Batman" Season 3 Episode 16, The Funny Feline Felonies (1967) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbPo6zekYxw)  
\- Josie and the Pussy Cats (1970) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ly4fJeCQV_o)  
\- Morris the Cat for 9 Lives Cat Food (1974) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrn6_QYUgg8)  
\- **[Fax]** Sharp Fax Machine Commercial (1989) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNtt1yhDAWQ)  
\- Hang in There, Baby! poster (1970s) [ebay](https://www.ebay.com/i/133143349682)  
\- "Cats" by Ballet Zoom (1970s) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpVXIH24KzQ&t=16s)  
\- The 1986 Morris Calendar [laughingsquid.com](https://laughingsquid.com/1986-morris-the-cat-calendar/)  
\- Here Comes Garfield (1982) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lq4-jLJx_34)  
- **[Computers]** Apple Macintosh 1984 Super Bowl Commercial, directed by Ridley Scott [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIE-5hg7FoA)

Video Games  
(images drawn and/or photoshopped by Naked Bee)  
\- Oregon Trail (1985)  
\- Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (1985)  
\- Legend of Zelda (1986)  
\- Kid Icarus (1986)  
\- Ninja Gaidan (1988)  
\- Mother (1988)  
\- The Secret of Monkey Island (1990)  
\- Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)  
\- Mortal Combat (1993)  
\- NBA Jam (1993)  
\- Doom (1993)  
\- Tomb Raider (1996)  
\- Pokeman (1996)  
\- Grim Fandango (1998)

World Wide Web 1.0  
\- **WWW** by Common Craft [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=It6tT2yxpsQ)  
\- Kenya: Where Can You See Lions? by MrWeebl (2004) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbYtASAakAI)  
\- The Cheat's light switch rave, from Strong Bad Email #45 - Techno, from Homestar Runner (2002) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwZwkk7q25I)  
\- Twisp & Catsby in: The Crocotillian by Penny Arcade (2004) [Penny Arcade](https://www.penny-arcade.com/comic/2004/04/07)

Cat Pictures, Please!  
Images submitted to deceptive-copy.tumblr.com by tumblr users:  
"Doodle" submitted by arc-ada  
"Courage" submitted by tsmeu  
Humble boy submitted by dirkways  
"Sugar" submitted by happysunshiverainbowbarf  
"Turbo" submitted by laurasaurus  
"a cat with length" submitted by hellboundheartbreaker  
"Remi" submitted by anonymous  
"one (1) chunky boy" submitted by sugargenocide  
Marionette submitted by topaztestified  
"Fitty" submitted by admirally  
"only grown-ups of age 41 AND OLDER may view this illicit smunt ……" submitted by anonymous  
Partner's cat submitted by dirkways  
ASCII art submitted by darkveracity  
"Portrait of Freddie Mercury with Ginger Cat" submitted by fish-clown  
Lunchbox Longcat submitted by uncharacter-istically  
Fantroll with Longcat submitted by metro-nix  
"it's uh ... ironic" submitted by shipau  
"Chesh" submitted by probablypartypoison  
"ive become an artist in my old age" submitted by seedsy  
Girl Gang Cat Snuggles submitted by bigtiddygothhusband  
"patient dog" submitted by OJ  
"cursed image" submitted by mister-b33  
"Anon-Cat" submitted by naked-bee  
Colored pencil sketch submitted by coolteenagegrimreaper  
"beloved boy" submitted by arc-ada  
"he does not like to be held" submitted by daevis  
"multitudes" submitted by windsorgirllove  
"long girl" submitted by intransically

Outro  
\- "Fevzi" by Sarper Duman (24 September 2018) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgARHrwXOD4)  
(hat tip to Werner Herzog for highlighting Sarper's work during a [Studio 360 interview](https://slate.com/culture/2019/05/werner-herzog-narrates-a-cat-video.html))  
\- Neko Atsume Snowball on Burger Cushion (2015) [suddenlycat.com](https://suddenlycat.com/shop/human/toys/figurines/neko-atsume-snowball-on-burger-cushion-cat-figurine-earphone-jack/)  
\- God cat, from "Jane: Turn around." (2 January 2012) [Homestuck](https://www.homestuck.com/story/4424)  
\- Hello Kitty Black Skull Revoltech by Kaiyodo  
\- Big black cats howl as naked witches ascend into the night over the city. Colour process print after of a lithograph by T.A. Steinlen. Credit: [Wellcome Collection](https://wellcomecollection.org/works/p8bvjn5k). CC BY  
\- "Hang On" by Smash Mouth for The Cat in the Hat (2003) [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmqGavhqwtA)  
\- Keyboard Cat [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/thekeyboardcat/videos/vb.182507435136573/1772837826103518/)  



	4. Flames

Chapter 4 credits:  
* Music: Pony Pal theme by Naked Bee, based on Beethoven's "Turkish March"   
* Pawnee's murals from [Parks and Recreation](https://www.nbc.com/parks-and-recreation/photos/the-murals-of-pioneer-hall/147496)  
* "Brandy" photo from [Gentleman's Military Interest Club](https://gmic.co.uk/topic/54182-photo-of-saxon-oberst-before-the-ww1/)   
* Sloth photo, remix of a [photo by Henry Alien](https://www.flickr.com/photos/henryalien/2830722126)  
* John Quincy Adams portrait from [Wikimedia Commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:John_Quincy_Adams_by_GPA_Healy,_1858.jpg)  
* "Grupo Celo Presents ... Screw Production" by [CELO Fixings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pjbwFM1LM4)  
* Credit narration by [spacedhamlet](https://spacedhamlet.tumblr.com/)


	5. Missing

Chapter 5 Credits:  
* Music: Pony Pal theme by Naked Bee, based on Beethoven's "Turkish March"  
* Pawnee's murals from [Parks and Recreation](https://www.nbc.com/parks-and-recreation/photos/the-murals-of-pioneer-hall/147496)  
* "Brandy" photo from [Gentleman's Military Interest Club](https://gmic.co.uk/topic/54182-photo-of-saxon-oberst-before-the-ww1/)  
* Sloth photo, remix of a [photo by Henry Alien](https://www.flickr.com/photos/henryalien/2830722126)  
* Anna's robot arm based on DeviantArt user grassfairyiv's excellent [Vriska cosplay](https://www.deviantart.com/grassfairyiv/art/Vriska-s-Robotic-Arm-396996202)  
* Healthy Soup Chef: Mister Bee  
* Credit narration by [spacedhamlet](https://spacedhamlet.tumblr.com/)

* Horse Movies:  


  * National Velvet (1944)
  * The Littlest Outlaw (1955)
  * The Black Stallion (1979)
  * Phar Lap (1983)
  * Tampopo (1985)
  * Gladiator (2000)
  * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
  * Hidalgo (2004)
  * Flicka (2006)
  * War Horse (2011)




	6. The Fight

Chapter 6 Credits:  
* Music: Pony Pal theme by Naked Bee, based on Beethoven's "Turkish March"   
* Pawnee's murals from [Parks and Recreation](https://www.nbc.com/parks-and-recreation/photos/the-murals-of-pioneer-hall/147496)  
* Anna's robot arm based on DeviantArt user grassfairyiv's excellent [Vriska cosplay](https://www.deviantart.com/grassfairyiv/art/Vriska-s-Robotic-Arm-396996202)   
* Pheasant in flight by Archibald Thorburn from [Wikimedia Commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:2017-02_Archibald_Thorburn_-_Pheasant_in_flight.jpg)  
* Snoop bust from Homestuck, ["Dirk: Go through bedroom door"](https://www.homestuck.com/story/4567)   
* Trucks footage from [Talk Simulator, Season 2, Episode 54, "No More 2016"](https://youtu.be/dCjOfMxgXYs?t=1740)   
* Credit narration by [spacedhamlet](https://spacedhamlet.tumblr.com/)


	7. Blood in the Snow

Chapter 7 Credits:  
* Music: Pony Pal theme by Naked Bee, based on Beethoven's "Turkish March"   
* Pawnee's murals from [Parks and Recreation](https://www.nbc.com/parks-and-recreation/photos/the-murals-of-pioneer-hall/147496)  
* Anna's robot arm based on DeviantArt user grassfairyiv's excellent [Vriska cosplay](https://www.deviantart.com/grassfairyiv/art/Vriska-s-Robotic-Arm-396996202)   
* Credit narration by [spacedhamlet](https://spacedhamlet.tumblr.com/)


	8. Homeless

Chapter 8 Credits:  
* Music: Pony Pal theme by Naked Bee, based on Beethoven's "Turkish March"  
* Pawnee's murals from [Parks and Recreation](https://www.nbc.com/parks-and-recreation/photos/the-murals-of-pioneer-hall/147496)  
* Credit narration by [spacedhamlet](https://spacedhamlet.tumblr.com/)  
  
Eyes  
* Parade's End (Parade's End, 2012)  
* Parks and Recreation (Parks and Recreation, 2009)  
* To His Coy Mistress (A Matter of Life and Death, 1946)  
* The Marriage of Heaven and Earth (Good Omens, 2019)  
* The Phaedrus (Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, 1989)  
* Beyond Good and Evil (Beyond Good and Evil, 2003)  
* The Bronze Horseman (Dead Poet's Society, 1989)  
* Pale Fire (Bladerunner 2049, 2019)  
* The Bible (The Omen, 1976; The Prince of Egypt, 1998; VeggieTales, 1993; Life of Brian, 1979)  
* The Brothers Karamazov (The Brothers Karamazov, 2009)  
* Dante's Inferno (The Towering Inferno, 1974)  
* The Crucible (The Crucible, 1996)  
* Hamlet (Strange Brew, 1983; Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead, 1990; Hamlet 2, 2008; Haider 2014)  
* Alice in Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland 1951)


	9. Three Ideas

Chapter 9 Credits:  
* Music: Pony Pal theme by Naked Bee, based on Beethoven's "Turkish March"   
* Pawnee's murals from [Parks and Recreation](https://www.nbc.com/parks-and-recreation/photos/the-murals-of-pioneer-hall/147496)  
* Narnia images from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) and Prince Caspian (2008)  
* Narnia music: Only The Beginning of the Adventure by Harry Gregson-Williams from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)  
* Bond images from On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969), Moonraker (1979), and Octopussy (1983)  
* Bond music: Ski Chase by John Barry from On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969)  
* Dirk Strider body double: Mizunotic  
* Credit narration by [spacedhamlet](https://spacedhamlet.tumblr.com/)


	10. Acorn's Shadow

Chapter 10 Credits:  
* Music: Pony Pal theme by Naked Bee, based on Beethoven's "Turkish March"  
  
* Dollhouse art:  
\- "Doodle" Longcat art by arc-ada  
\- Complacency of the Learned poster (<https://www.homestuck.com/story/4475>)  
\- Skaianet rainbow skull gif (<https://www.homestuck.com/story/4859>)  
\- U.S. Patent Numbers 6,XXX,XXX, 8,XXX,XXX, 9,XXX,XXX, and 9,XXX,XXX (numbers redacted since I don't actually want to make it that easy to stalk me)  
\- Jia Xian triangle ([Jade Mirror of the Four Unknowns](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jade_Mirror_of_the_Four_Unknowns))  
\- The End (<https://www.homestuck.com/story/8128>)  
\- Colonel Sassacre portrait (<https://www.homestuck.com/story/69>)  
\- Hussie portrait (<https://www.homestuck.com/story/01678>)  
\- MEOW (<https://www.homestuck.com/story/01850>)  
\- sbahj the movovie poster (<https://www.homestuck.com/story/4862>)  
\- Hopywoodoo poster (<https://www.homestuck.com/story/4860>)  
  
* Credit narration by [spacedhamlet](https://spacedhamlet.tumblr.com/)


	11. The Final Freakout

Chapter 11 Credits:  
* Music: Pony Pal theme by Naked Bee, based on Beethoven's "Turkish March" 

* Allusions:  
\- [Andrew](https://www.homestuck.com/story/3231) Carnegie's [Study](http://insideinside.org/project/andrew-carnegie-mansion-cooper-hewitt-smithsonian-design-museum/)  
\- [Jaques Derrida portrait](https://www.3ammagazine.com/3am/derridas-seminars-writing-before-writing-before-the-letter/)  
\- [The horse head](http://www.damienhirst.com/some-comfort-gained-from-the-a) from [Theatre of Coolty](https://youtu.be/aIavjRkRKT0?t=31)  
\- [Holodeck](https://www.startrek.com/database_article/holodeck)  
\- [Theatre of of Coolty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275858) again  
\- [Frameline Film Festival](https://www.frameline.org/) at the [Castro Theatre](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castro_Theatre)  
\- Mädchen in Uniform (1931)  
\- Women in Focus, Jeanne Betancourt (1974)  
\- Freedom From Want, Norman Rockwell (1943)  
\- The Birds (1963)  
\- Mothra vs Godzilla (1964)  
\- 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)  
\- “Ep.32 - Intro to Vaporwave.” Euro Talk Simulator from Josh Trevett, 22 Aug 2014, [www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JtX4lL3aWE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JtX4lL3aWE).  
\- Rocky (1976)  
\- Bride of Frankenstein (1935)

* Credit narration by [spacedhamlet](https://spacedhamlet.tumblr.com/)


	12. The Other Side of the Other Side

End Credits

a film adaptation by Naked Bee

Words

  * Detective Pony (Novel, 1998): Jeanne Betancourt
  * Detective Pony (Altered Book, Partial, 2012): Andrew Hussie
  * Detective Pony (Altered Book, Complete, 2014): Sonnetstuck



Voices

  * Dirk Strider: Duckface
  * Jeanne Betancourt/AR: Naked Bee
  * Audio Credits: Spaced Hamlet



Bodies

  * Dirk Strider's Hands: Naked Bee
  * Dirk Strider's Body: Mizunotic
  * Jeanne Betancourt: Naked Bee
  * Cat drawing artist: Barbana
  * Cooking show host: Mister Bee



Additional Puppeteers

  * Mister Bee
  * Mizunotic
  * Dragon Dawn 



Additional Props

  * Mizunotic
  * Moo



Beta Watchers

  * Mister Bee
  * Mizunotic
  * Liz Euler
  * Mr Euler
  * Duckface
  * Nick P
  * Matt H



Cat Pictures

  * arc-ada
  * bigtiddygothhusband
  * coolteenagegrimreaper
  * daevis
  * darkveracity
  * dirkways
  * fitty
  * happysunshiverainbowbarf
  * hellboundheartbreaker
  * intransically
  * laurasaurus
  * metro-nix
  * OJ
  * probablypartypoison
  * remi
  * seedsy
  * shipau
  * sugargenocide
  * topaztestified
  * tsmeu
  * uncharacter-istically
  * windsorgirllove



End Credits Pony Photos

  * Duckface



Production diary

  * [deceptive-copy.tumblr.com](https://deceptive-copy.tumblr.com)



Chapter 12 Music credits

  * Pony Pal themes by Naked Bee, based on Beethoven's "Turkish March"
  * Weird moody horse shit” by Alexander Rosetti from the [Homestuck DOTA flash](https://www.homestuck.com/story/4815)



**Author's Note:**

> Detective Pony Video Remix Credits:  
> * Detective Pony was originally written by Jeanne Betancourt (<https://www.jeannebetancourt.com>).  
> * The first two pages were altered by Andrew Hussie, pretending to be Dirk Strider (<https://www.homestuck.com/story/4438>).  
> * The rest of the pages were altered by sonnetstuck, also pretending to be Dirk Strider ([Detective Pony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427119)).  
> * The book is read by Duckface as yet another person pretending to be Dirk Strider ([Theatre of Coolty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275858)), and Naked Bee, as Jeanne Betancort, a fourth character who may or may not be Dirk Strider.  
> * This recording was instigated, perpetrated, and assembled by [Naked Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/profile).


End file.
